children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Log 09
Interlude With the help of Rocky, the heroes moved quickly toward their destination but, wisely, chose not to go all the way there in case the situation had changed in their absence, no matter how short it was. Eagle-eye Ryala pointed ahead as they travelled. "Isn't that a trader?" Mankar nodded, weighing their options. "Let's see what he has to sell. We have coins and jewels and perhaps he has something of worth for us." Their time outside of the stead had taught the big warrior the value of these things... at least to some degree. Mantis looked as they got closer. "I don't that's just 'a' trader, but our very own! A bit of a coincidence." Astra shook her head. "Not so. We are near Apple Lane and our stead. How many traders would take their time to come to such an area? Frankly, I'd be more surprised if it were NOT him!" The trader, always on the lookout for profit (or danger!) saw them long before they came within hailing distance. He looked at their new horses and Mankar's new stature and realized that many things had changed since last they met. "Well met. You are far from home and the troubles there!" Mankar frowned, "Troubles? We have been gone less a week and already troubles have beset them? Speak quickly man!" He waved off Mankar's concern with a wry smile. "It's not good but it's not terrible, to tell the truth. Since you did me the favor of stopping that thief in my trading post, I'll give you the information in exchange." He put his thumbs in his wide leather belt and started to talk. "One of the youngsters -- firstborn is it? -- decided with you lot gone, that he was in charge of the place. He's raised taxes, raided my post, eaten the winter grain and so on. Causing a real mess, if I do say so! Men are stomping through the village like they owned it and, as a man, I say are not taking proper care! And then..." Aud said, "There's more?!" "Oh yes! The lizards in Apple Lane are doing much the same but without the 'relationships' with the womenfolk." He looked thoughtful. "At least I think so. Mostly they are just causing problems by even being there and eating things without paying." It seems that this last part was what scandalized him the most! "I'll tell you what. I have an Issaries travel spell. I can have the lot of you there in half the time... for the right price." Mantis grinned. "Why thank you! But, if I may, let's go a bit faster with a new magic I picked up." They gathered around the wagon and were suddenly moving very, very fast via a friendly earth elemental. The trader's mule, obviously unused to such shenanigans, almost bolted in a panic. It was stopped only by the trader's firm hand and the largish wagon it was attached to! In just a few minutes, they had arrived at the hamlet, heroes, trader and traumatized mule. "Tell me before you do that." The trader managed to sound calm but his eyes were wide and his breathing strained. They hurried into the village while Mantis attempted to convince the trader that he owed THEM for speeding up his journey so much. What they found was both less and more trouble than they had imagined. Yes, there were Dragonewts everywhere, eating things without paying, but there was no bloodshed or mayhem and the resilient locals were 'working around' them as best they could. Mankar sighed. "Aud, can you get some food for our friends and try to soothe them while I deal with the villagers here?" He looked at the Dragonewts. "Get more than you think they need." The little healer just nodded and sprinted off. While she was busy with this, Mankar went around and recompensed the locals for their losses. Fortunately, it had only been a day or so since the lizards had descended on the hamlet. While not claiming responsibility, he implied that it was just a miscommunication and the lizard 'boss' had given him the money to pay for the items taken. Lending credibility to his claim, the dragonewts cleared out when he waived them toward the river. Mankar nodded knowingly, "They don't speak human tongues, only their own lizardish dialect, so it makes hard for them to communicate. Plus they don't use money at all." The stall owner replied wonderingly, "What queer folk!" "Stranger than you might think, my friend." With the rest of his time, he visited the local redsmith, hoping to use his equipment as it was more complete than what he had at the village or his own portable tools. Mankar eyed the tools, somewhat enviously, and saw that the man worked iron as well as bronze. The smith himself had a blue eye tattooed on forehead and had massive arms as befitting his position. His redsmithing tools seemed standard, though well-made, but the ironworking implements had sorcerous inscriptions wholly unfamiliar to Mankar. "Howcan I helpee, son?" "I was hoping to rent out the use of your smithy and perhaps learn some techniques I don't know yet." "Eewantto dothat huh?" He looked contemplative, examining Mankar's build. "Tellee what. Evereeday you work, I trainee a week." "I can use the tools in my 'off' time as well?" The Third Eye Blue man nodded agreeably. "Yeenterested in iron?" Mankar eyes practically glowed with eagerness. "Yes!" "Godmetal takes but gives eemore. Come when eeready!" After soothing the ruffled feathers in the village, he went to the riverbank near the Dragonewts. Aud had a report ready. "They were annoyed at being left behind but I explained to them, I think, that our heroquest could only involve humans. I piled on the pork and I think that helped some." She looked decided uncomfortable. "They have another request which I think is a demand, though." "Oh?" "They want a human to 'experiment' on to make communication easier. Or something like that. They did say that they probably wouldn't die." The big warrior thought and said, "Tell them yes." "What?!" He spread his hands. "We're undoubtedly going to come across some Lunar or enemy that needs killing. Better if there some worth to their lives, yes? Either that or we leave their bodies to the vultures." "I... guess so." Mankar looked grim. "If things are as bad as they might be in our stead, we may keep that promise sooner rather than later."